Rydel Lynch Fans Wiki
Welcome to the Rydel Lynch Fans Wiki! Rydel Lynch is the only girl in the band R5. She loves the colour pink and plays keyboard with the band. She isn't very well known, but this wiki is here to expand her fanbase! Image.jpg|Explore!|link=http://rydel-lynch-fans.wikia.com/wiki/Rydel_Lynch|linktext=Click on the photo to learn about Rydel! Rydel Mary Lynch (Born August 9, 1993) is an American singer, part of the band R5 along with her brothers Riker Lynch, Ross Lynch, Rocky Lynch, and with her/their former best friend Ellington "Ratliff". Rydel is a unique blend of beauty, sass and tomboy. She loves tutu's, and has her own gorgeous type of style. She has many adoring fans aswell as her brothers. People say she is the special member out of the group, and family. This is because she is the only girl out of all, except in the family, her mom "Stormie Lynch" is also a girl. But this is mainly within the band. She loves to sing, and is the keyboard player of the band. Read more... Rydel is an official famous celebrity. Her family band R5 that she plays Keyboard in and has originally sung once, were signed a record deal due the the R5 fanbase getting bigger, and R5's amazing true, yet surprising talent, especially at young ages. They have already had 2 tours that started in Early 2012, and ending. Then late 2012, and ended in early 2013. Recently on the 29th of December 2012, it had been her now 17 year old brother, Ross Lynch's, birthday. Rydel's birthday will be on August 9th. As well as the family band, we hope the Rydel and R5 fanbase celebrate in their own ways for our beloved Rydel. Other or Rydel?!= Is Rydel Your Favourite member of the band? Yes!:) No:( |-|Featured Poll= Did you like Rydels cover of Call Me Maybe?! Yes! No! Kinda Better than the original! |-|Fan?= Are you a Rydel fan? Yes! No... Sort of... Rydel originates from the band R5. R5 is a unique group of siblings born and raised in Littleton, Colorado. They have always had a fascinated group of followers and fans, ever since they showed up at their first performance in their matching outfits at the age of six on down to one. They’ve been performing, singing, dancing and acting, since they all could barely walk. Finally moving to Los Angeles in the fall of 2007, they’ve struck a chord in Hollywood, working on nearly 100 different theatrical, commercial and dancing projects. After adding the crucial missing link, the best friend and drummer “Ratliff” to the family band, they are even more excited about their musical future. They can be seen playing live shows throughout the LA basin, from Six Flags Magic Mountain to The San Diego County Fair. With Riker’s recurring role on Glee and Ross’s new starring role on Disney, the R5 fan base is growing rapidly around the world. Many of those fans are seasoned Hollywood producers and musicians that are surprised at the writing and performance skills the band has shown at such a young age. Credits to R5Rock.wikia.com Category:Browse